Soul For You
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Chapter Three : Memories.Dan dia sangat ingat bagaimana film itu bermula hingga berakhir. Karena pemeran dalam film itu adalah dirinya.warn : Miss Typo, Sho-ai, AU, chara death. Don't like don't
1. Chapter 1

Near Kun : My second Eyeshield fic on FFn^^ sekaligus fic dengan cerita yang serius pertama yang aku buat! *tiup terompet* maaf menuh-menuhin archive fandom Eyeshield 21 dengan fic super gajeku, haha. Okelah kelamaan ngebacot saya. Cekidot ja…!

ooOOOoo

Hujaman air dari langit menerjang tanah yang sudah 3 hari kering karena sengatan sang dewa Ra. Terjangan airmata langit tak dihiraukan oleh seorang pemuda berambut spike kuning itu. Dia malah menantang dengan menengadahkan wajahnya. Membiarkan hujan membasahi rambut dan bajunya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit tak membuat pemuda itu menggigil, sebaliknya, dia seakan menikmati setiap kebekuan yang menyapunya. Seakan itu dapat memendam sesuatu dalam hatinya yang ingin meledak layaknya magma. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah senjata api jenis AK-47, namun tanpa peluru didalamnya. Karena semua peluru sudah berpindah ketubuh seseorang yang terbujur kaku didepan kaki si pemuda spike itu. Darah yang keluar dari setiap lubang bekas peluru mengalir mengikuti aliran air hujan. Senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai khasnya muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya menatap setiap titik hujan yang menghujam wajahnya. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak, membentuk suatu kalimat tanpa suara yang mengiringinya. "Hey, kuso chibi. 1 nyawa untukmu."

ooOOOoo

**16 Januari XXXX**

Seijuro Shin, Lelaki berumur 27 tahun dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya tengah berjongkok disamping mayat yang diperkirakan sudah sejak 9 jam yang lalu tewas. disentuhnya beberapa lubang ditubuh jasad itu dengan tangannya yang telah terbalut sarung tangan. Dihitungnya jumlah lubang ditubuh si korban.

"9 peluru menembus bagian vital, 2 peluru bersarang dijantung, 3 di paru-paru bagian kiri, 1 diginjal, 2 dilambung, dan 1 peluru dikepalanya hingga menembus tengkorak belakang."

Pandangan Shin beralih pada lelaki berkacamata yang berdiri disebelahnya. Dia Ichiro Takami, ahli forensik di divisi investigasi, kepolisian Tokyo.

"Pelakunya brutal."

Shin mendengus, "Dia tidak brutal, kalau dia brutal maka tembakannya tidak akan setepat itu. Pasti akan meleset."

"Dia hanya menghabis-habiskan peluru. Tidak bergunakan? Padahal tembak saja jantungnya atau kepalanya." Ujar Takami yang sekarang ikut berjongkok disebelah Shin.

"Ciri khas." Jawab Shin enteng.

Dahi lelaki berkacamata itu berkerut namun seketika dia kembali serius dan mengangguk, "Perbuatan sang Akuma bukan?"

"Ya, pembunuh paling dicari di Jepang. Pengguna AK-47 dengan cara membunuh yang kejam. Benar-benar Akuma."

"Tapi anehnya, hampir semua yang dibunuh oleh Akuma mempunyai hubungan. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu?" Tanya Takami.

Shin hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban temannya itu, "Tidak ada yang tahu selain dia sendiri, sang Akuma."

ooOOOoo

Soul For You

An Eyeshield 21's Fiction by Near Kun Cinta Anime

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter one : Akuma

~Happy Reading~

ooOOOoo

Derap langkah kaki bergema disalah satu lorong di sebuah mansion yang terbilang mewah itu. Sumber suara berasal dari kaki jenjang pemuda berambut spike kuning dengan AK-47 yang selalu setia mengantung dibahunya. Dihentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kamar dengan pintu kayu jati kualitas baik dan ukiran yang menghiasi permukaan pintu. Pemuda itu memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Kemudian dia masuk keruangan bernuansa Eropa klasik dengan warna merah maroon dan coklat yang mendominasi hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Pemuda spike itu berjalan pelan menuju kasur king size yang terlihat mencolok ditengah ruangan. Dengan tiang berukir kelelawar disetiap sudut kasur. Disana terbaring sesosok pemuda mungil berambut coklat. Mungkin terlihat biasa saja kalau pemuda itu berbaring tanpa selang yang ada ditubuhnya, tanpa alat bantu pernafasan, tanpa alat pemaju detak jantung, dan segala alat yang dapat menyokongnya agar tetap mempertahankan eksistensinya didunia ini. Si rambut kuning itu duduk disebelahnya. Tangannya menyentuh rambut coklat pemuda mungil itu. Membelainya perlahan seolah takut bila pemuda dihadapannya ini akan hancur berkeping-keping. Didekatkan wajahnya, kemudian dengan lembut dikecupnya kening pemuda rapuh itu. Lama dan penuh perasaan. Mata emeralnya meredup saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bangun kuso chibi." Bisiknya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan itu, namun orang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan kuso chibi itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tetap terlelap untuk waktu yang tidak dapat diketahui. Bahkan oleh dokter hebat manapun. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Matahari mulai beralih kebelahan dunia yang lain untuk disinarinya. Meninggalkan semburat jingga dilangit kelam kota Tokyo itu. Entah karena polusi dari asap industri dan kendaraan atau memang langit akan menangis kembali.

Cklek. Lamunan pemuda itu buyar saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka disusul suara langkah pelan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berumur 20 tahunan seperti dirinya dengan rambut merah sebahu. Gadis yang diketahui pemuda itu dengan nama Anezaki Mamori.

"Kau tidak istirahat Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori dengan senyum lembut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma itu hanya mendengus lalu menunjukan seringai khas diwajahnya. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan lelah semenjak kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Tidak akan pernah kulupakan, dosa mereka harus dibayar. Aku tidak peduli walau harus mencabut nyawa sekalipun." Ujar Hiruma. "Kau harusnya tahu perasaanku, karena lebih lama mengenal kuso chibi dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikmu kan?"

"Apa kau pikir Sena akan senang melihatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Mamori dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

Hiruma menatap gadis didepannya itu. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalaskan semua yang terjadi pada Sena. Apapun itu."

2 orang itu terdiam, Hiruma beralih pada Sena, si pemuda mungil yang sangat disayanginya. Sedang Mamori hanya dapat menatap sedih kedua insan itu. Di dunia ini semua harus selaras, perbedaan yang ada akan membuat kau dikucilkan. Bahkan oleh keluarga dan sahabatmu sendiri. Keluar dari lingkaran keseimbangan akan membuat kau dihina oleh sang bumi. Pria harusnya bersama dengan wanita. Itu suatu kodrat dari sang pencipta. Namun saat cinta membuatmu menentang kodrat itu, apa yang dapat kau lakukan? Antara mengikuti perasaan yang ada dan bersiap akan pandangan jijik dari orang lain atau menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan perasaanmu. Dan Hiruma memilih pilihan pertama, terus mengikuti perasaan hatinya walaupun harus dikucilkan dan dibuang. Tapi dia tidak peduli, hingga 2 tahun yang lalu semua membuatnya berubah. Membuat jiwa Akuma yang tadinya terkekang oleh tali milik Sena, lepas begitu saja. Karena si penggenggam tali tak lagi sanggup menggenggamnya. Semua itu memunculkan lubang dendam tak berdasar. Bahkan bila dia mencabut nyawa orang yang dibencinya takkan membuatnya merasa puas sebelum kuso chibi-nya kembali. Entah kapan itu terjadi.

'Semoga kau cepat bangun Sena.' Batin Mamori.

ooOOOoo

**Satu bulan kemudian**

Jemari Shin memijat pelipisnya, data-data tentang Akuma membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Tak ada sedikitpun data yang membuka identitas asli Akuma. Walau dalam setiap pembunuhannya terlihat brutal, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia melakukannya dengan professional. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun kecuali peluru yang menjadi khasnya, peluru yang biasa dipakai pada senjata jenis AK-47, kaliber 5.56mm. Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya pada tanggal 16 oktober, Tokyo digemparkan dengan pembunuhan seorang pengusaha besar bernama Agon Kongo. Padahal bisa dibilang penjagaan presiden direktur itu sangat ketat. Tapi dengan mudah ditembus oleh Akuma. Pihak kepolisian digegerkan oleh peristiwa ini dan sejak kejadian itu, setiap tanggal 16 terjadi rentetan pembunuhan. Kepolisian tidak pernah berhasil meringkus Akuma bahkan sekedar mengetahui wajah aslinya pun tidak.

Shin menghela nafas, disandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat duduk. Matanya tertutup, mencari ketenangan pada dirinya dan melupakan sejenak tentang kasus yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Akuma, apa tujuannya membunuh? Seolah dari korban yang dibunuhnya dia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. 'Astaga, kasus ini benar-benar rumit.' Batin Shin.

"Hei! Kau terlihat kacau sekali Shin." Ujar Takami dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik kau Takami! Akuma ini membuatku tidak bisa beristirahat." Gerutu Shin.

"Bahkan Inspektur muda genius seperti kau kewalahan dalam kasus ini ya." Ucap Takami seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"URUSAI! Kau bukannya membantuku, hah?" bentak Inspektur muda itu.

"Aku ini ahli forensik, jadi masalah tentang kasus Akuma itu bukan urusanku." Takami tersenyum. "oh iya, hari ini tanggal 16 kan? Apa kau lupa?"

Mata onyx Shin melebar, "Shit! Akuma!"

"INSPEKTUR!" sebuah seruan membuat Shin beralih menatap seseorang didepan pintu ruangannya. Lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama Sakuraba Haruto itu tengah mengendalikan nafasnya setelah berlari dengan cepat ke ruangan atasannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Pengusaha bernama Rikiya Gaou ditemukan tewas di sebuah vila miliknya." katanya dengan nafas tersengal. "Korban tewas dengan 7 peluru bersarang ditubuhnya dan peluru itu… yang biasa digunakan oleh Akuma."

Dengan sigap diambilnya jas yang tergantung pada sandaran kursi, kemudian dia berlari keluar diikuti Takami dan bawahannya. Geraham shin mengeras, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tanggal 16? Tanggal sang Akuma akan mencabut nyawa.

'KUSO!'

ooOOOoo

TBC

ooOOOoo

Near Kun : Kalau ada kemiripan cerita, itu benar-benar suatu kebetulan. Beneran deh… hehe *plak* ceritanya terlalu cepat dan pendek ya? Yah, maklum chapter pertama, takutnya kalau pada nggak suka. Um, kalau misalnya cerita ini nggak bagus atau apapun itu, dan pantas untuk di delete. Maka saya akan mendeletenya. Jadi tergantung para readers yang ingin fic ini lanjut atau sampai disini saja. Arigatou ^^

Hope you like

And

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Near Kun : OMG! Akhirnya jadi juga chap kedua. ==v

Makasih buat yang udah review n baca fic ini, huhu aku senang sekali! XD *peluk reader* *digaplok*

Oh ya, maaf kalau ceritanya tambah gaje and ngebosenin. Hehe peace!

Sebenernya saya nggak terlalu tahu sama tokoh di dunia Eyeshield 21. Makanya saya minta bantuan sama Eyang mbah google. Hoho, maaf kalau ada yang salah.

Um, fic ini adalah fic yang aku publish sebelum hiatus panjang. Jadi, sampai ketemu nanti ya! Hehe

Oke! Cekidot!

ooOOOoo

Villa mewah di pinggiran kota Tokyo itu tampak ramai oleh sirine polisi. Beberapa anggota polisi menyisir sekitar Villa dan yang lain memeriksa keadaan didalam Villa. Lantai kayu ruang tengah Villa yang berwarna coklat tua berubah menjadi kehitaman oleh darah yang mulai mengering. Aroma anyir menguar di ruangan itu. Tubuh pemilik darah itu telah diangkut oleh pihak kepolisian untuk di otopsi.

Shin mengerenyitkan hidungnya saat bau anyir memasuki indera penciumannya itu, "Baunya menjijikkan." Komentar Shin. Walau sudah 7 tahun mengabdikan dirinya di Kepolisian dan selalu berurusan dengan mayat. Namun Shin tetap merasa jijik dengan bau darah apalagi kalau sudah mengering seperti ini.

Takami mendengus geli, "Bau sesegar ini kau bilang menjijikan, tidak usah jadi polisi saja."

Mata onyx Shin menatap tajam si ahli forensik, "Diam kau, Takami! Lebih baik laporkan hasil visumnya."

"Sama seperti kasus sebelumnya. Korban tertembak di beberapa bagian vitalnya. Tidak ada bekas pukulan atau tindakan membela diri yang menyebabkan luka lebam. Semuanya murni dengan tembakan. Korban diperkirakan meninggal sekitar 5 jam yang lalu." Jelas Takami.

"Sama sekali tidak ada bukti ya?" Shin menghela nafas. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakuraba yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang ditemukan, Sakuraba?"

"A-ano… Semuanya bersih. Tidak ada jejak sedikitpun." Jawab Sakuraba. "Tapi, korban mengenggam sebuah buku catatan." Sakuraba memberikan sebuah buku hitam yang dibungkus plastik transparan kepada Shin.

Inspektur muda itu mengambil buku dan mengeluarkannya dari plastik. Dibukanya lembar-lembar halaman pada buku yang terlumuri oleh darah. 'Hanya catatan harian biasa.' Batin Shin. Namun pada halaman 30, Shin berhenti. Ditelusurinya kalimat di buku itu. Disana tertulis kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu dan yang membuat menarik adalah tanggal yang tertera. 16.

16 Juli XXXX

Aku tidak melakukannya. Demi tuhan aku sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Yuya memang bodoh, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal yang membuatku terlibat pada masalah ini. Bagaimana kalau Pers atau polisi tahu?

Aku memang menyentuhnya waktu itu tapi aku tidak ikut campur dalam kematiannya. Ini semua karena Yuya.

Dahi Shin berkerut, Yuya? Kematiannya? Kematian siapa? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam otak Shin. Kalau dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada 16 juli, 2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia dapat menguak siapa jati diri Akuma dan alasan dia membunuh. "Sakuraba, cari data tentang orang yang dekat dengan Rikiya Gaou. Apakah ada orang yang bernama Yuya."

"Baik, Inspektur." Sakuraba mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Atasannya bersama Takami.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Takami.

"Ya… Sepertinya kasus bukan dimulai dari setahun yang lalu. Tapi 2 tahun yang lalu."

"2 tahun yang lalu?"

Shin mengangguk, "Dalam buku catatan milik Rikiya Gaou pada tanggal 16 juli 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia terlibat kasus dengan orang bernama Yuya dan terjadi sesuatu. Sepertinya ada persekongkolan hingga menyebabkan seseorang meninggal."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan Akuma?"

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin saja, Akuma ingin membalaskan dendam pada mereka. Kalau kita bisa tahu apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja kita bisa tahu siapa Akuma dan tujuannya." Ujar Shin.

"Kalau begitu kau harus cepat. Kau punya waktu 1 bulan sebelum Akuma mencabut nyawa lagi."

"Yah… 1 bulan."

ooOOOoo

Soul For You

An Eyeshield 21's Fiction by Near Kun Cinta Anime

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter Two : Main Target

~Happy Reading~

ooOOOoo

Hiruma's POV

Kubuka mataku, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah padang rumput luas. Tempat ini sangat kukenali. Tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk pertandingan American football. Olahraga keras yang dulu sangat kusukai. Tempat kenanganku. Bersama Sena. Kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri rerumputan hijau berembun. Angin lembut menerpa wajah. Aroma khas rumput basah menghampiri hidungku. Kupandangi sekeliling, sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah bayangan. Kutajamkan pengelihatanku. Seseorang tengah berdiri sambil bermain dengan bola kulit yang berbentuk lonjong. Mataku melebar saat tahu siapa orang itu. Pemuda mungil berambut coklat dengan mata caramel yang indah. Orang yang selalu kunantikan kehadirannya. Dia melihat kearahku, senyum manisnya mengembang.

"Sena…"

"Hiruma-san."

Krak, tiba-tiba tanah tempat Sena berpijak retak dan amblas. Sena terjatuh namun di masih bertahan pada mulut lubang. Tangannya mencoba menggapai kearahku.

"SENA!" aku mencoba berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sena. Namun kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan.

"Hiruma-san… tolong aku…"

"SENA!"

"Hiruma!" aku tersentak, seluruh visualku berubah. Padang rumput hijau yang luas tergantikan dengan ruangan kamar tempat Sena terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Aku memandang berkeliling, ternyata tanpa sadar aku tertidur di sofa. Di belakangku, Mamori sedang berdiri sambil membawa sebaskom air dan handuk.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Mamori.

"Aku mau memandikan Sena." Jawabnya seraya mengacungkan handuk ditangannya.

"Oh… aku keluar dulu." Kataku sambil keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tengah. Tidur sebentar di sofa sepertinya lumayan menarik. Aku baru sadar kalau selama seminggu ini aku kurang tidur bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Karena aku harus mempersiapkan 'ritual' pencabutan nyawa. Semuanya sudah kurancang sedetil mungkin agar aku tak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Sama seperti julukanku, Akuma. Setan yang mencabut nyawa dengan kejam dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Seringaiku muncul. Aku kejam? Polisi-polisi bodoh itu tidak tahu siapa yang lebih kejam. Bukan Akuma tapi orang yang dibunuh oleh Akuma.

Mereka adalah serigala berbulu domba. Mengelabui pers dengan kedok sebagai pengusaha besar yang dermawan. Namun, mereka sebenarnya adalah iblis. Iblis yang telah membuatku menjadi Akuma. Yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Yang hampir merenggut Sena dari diriku. Takkan pernah kulupakan tanggal yang membuat perputaran hidupku berubah. Tanggal 16. Kematian jiwa Hiruma Youichi dan Sena Kobayakawa.

Normal Pov

Langkah Hiruma terhenti saat melihat 2 orang yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Manik semerah darah milik orang itu beralih pada Hiruma sebelum kembali memainkan gitarnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah tidur bersandar dibahu si pemilik surai merah itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Akaba?" Tanya Hiruma. Mata emeraldnya melirik pemuda disebelah akaba. "Dan Kakei."

"Mengunjungi teman." Jawab Akaba singkat.

Hiruma mendengus, "Mengunjungi teman atau kau berniat menggunakan rumahku sebagai tempat kencan kalian? Khe?"

Petikan gitar Akaba berhenti, mata merahnya menatap langsung ke manik emerald Hiruma, "Fuu… Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Kalau bocah Poseidon ini mau."

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan mau, kalau kau nekat aku bertaruh headline untuk Koran besok akan berjudul, 'SANG RED SPIDER, AKABA HAYATO DITEMUKAN TENGGELAM DI LAUT'." Ujar Hiruma seraya duduk di sofa di depan kedua orang itu.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus berhati-hati dengan Seagod ini." Akaba menggerakkan sedikit bahunya yang membuat Kakei bergerak gelisah sebelum kembali tenang.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Akaba tersenyum, disandarkan gitarnya ke sofa sebelah sebelum mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dari balik coat-nya dan meletakannya di meja. "Our main target."

Hiruma mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Ada beberapa lembar kertas di sana. Mata Hiruma menelusuri rangkaian kalimat pada kertas itu. Rahangnya mengeras saat melihat salah satu lembar kertas yang berisi data pribadi milik orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yuya Youichi. Semua itu adalah data lengkap tentang orang itu. Seorang pengusaha besar yang kini menghilang dari pemberitaan di pers. Sepertinya orang itu tengah bersembunyi dari aksi Akuma ya?"

Kata-kata Akaba sama sekali dihiraukan oleh Hiruma. Seluruh perhatiannya masih tertuju pada data dari target utamanya. Target yang telah lama dicarinya. Target yang paling ingin dia lenyapkan eksistensinya di dunia ini. Hingga dia tak perlu lagi mendengar apapun tentang orang itu. Yuya Youichi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan target kita?" Tanya Akaba.

"kenapa?"

"Kau siap membunuh ayahmu sendiri?"

Hiruma terdiam, ya, dia akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Dia tahu segala konsekuensinya. Pertanyaannya sekarang. Apa kau sanggup membunuh ayahmu sendiri? Pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otaknya itu sedikit membuat hatinya bergetar. Namun, segalanya sirna saat dia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada kuso chibi-nya. Semua karena ayahnya. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Dan yang harus membayar semua kejadian ini adalah ayahnya. Ya, Ayahnya.

"Aku siap."

ooOOOoo

TBC

ooOOOoo

Near Kun : GYAAAA! Pendek nyooooooo! *plak* hehe, gomen readers saya emang tipe author yang pelit nulis jadi ficnya pendek begini. Hehe

Readers : Sumpah ficnya gaje! Oy!

Near Kun : ya.. saya tau itu,, huhu *nangis dipojokan* tapi, saya harap kalian masih mau baca! Oke! Sekalian reviewnya juga jangan lupa! XD

Yah, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya! (yang entah kapan publish dan masih pantas publish atau nggak) akhir kata dari saya…

Hope you like

And

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Near Kun : YEY! UPDATE AKHIRNYA! *teriak pake toa* makasih buat yang udah review and kritiknya! Maaf kalau chap sebelumnya banyak kesalahan, di chap ini diperbaiki kok… m(_ _)m

Untuk Shin yang OOC, maaf ya… karena itu sudah tuntutan cerita -?- *PLAK*

Chap kali ini bakal nyeritain tentang apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, hoho.

Dan maaf kalo nggak jelas! Happy reading!

ooOOOoo

Sudut bibir Akaba terangkat saat pemuda Hiruma di depannya membuat sebuah keputusan. Membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Pemuda berambut merah itu tahu apa yang ada dihati sahabatnya itu. Membunuh ayah sendiri tidak semudah saat kau membunuh musuh terbesarmu. Dia adalah bagian dari hidupmu. Sekalipun kau membenci seorang ayah, pasti dalam hati terkecilmu ada suara yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak membencinya. Itulah yang dirasakan Hiruma. Ayahnya adalah separuh hidupnya, tetapi Sena juga adalah separuh hidupnya yang lain. Hiruma tidak akan pernah membenci ayahnya walaupun dia tidak dianggap anak lagi, seandainya ayahnya tak membuat Sena hampir menghilang dari hidup Hiruma.

Akaba menghela nafas pelan, tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Kakei yang sedari tadi nyaman tidur dibahunya. Pelan-pelan dia mengusap rambut biru tua milik kekasihnya itu hingga kelopak yang menyembunyikan kelereng birunya terbuka. Akaba berbisik ditelinga Kakei, 'Kita pulang.'

Kakei hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Dia ikut berdiri saat Akaba bangkit dari sofa dengan menjinjing tas gitarnya.

"Mungkin ini akan sulit tapi aku akan membantumu." Ujar Akaba. "Ingat, kau jangan hanya berpikir bagaimana membunuhnya, tapi juga berpikir bagaimana cara untuk tidak dibunuhnya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu rambut merah sialan." Balas Hiruma.

"Baguslah. Sampai jumpa." Akaba menggandeng Kakei lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hiruma hanya melihat Akaba dan Kakei yang menghilang dari balik pintu mansionnya. Dihempaskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Kelopak matanya tertutup, bayangan demi bayangan bermunculan di otaknya bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar. Dan dia sangat ingat bagaimana film itu bermula hingga berakhir. Karena pemeran dalam film itu adalah dirinya.

ooOOOoo

Soul For You

An Eyeshield 21's Fiction by Near Kun Cinta Anime

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Chapter Three : Memories

~Happy Reading~

ooOOOoo

Hiruma's PoV

_**19 May**_

Aku hampir saja menembakan Automatic rifle-ku sekali lagi kalau tidak dihalangi oleh bocah berambut seperti landak yang menatapku dengan pandangan mirip anak anjing yang minta untuk dipungut. Sedikit kesal, kulemparkan senjataku dan berteriak kepada Monta untuk mempercepat larinya yang aku anggap seperti siput. "HEI! MONYET SIALAN! Kalau kau tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat akan kubuat kau tidak bisa lari lagi!"

Ancamanku berpengaruh juga, Monta mempercepat larinya. Pandanganku beralih pada si rambut landak disebelahku. "Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?"

"A-ano Hiruma-san, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "Kau tahu apa jadinya tim ini kalau aku tidak keras pada mereka?" Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya hingga menyisakan jarak 5 senti saja.

Sena hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah, warna yang kusuka.

"Hancur! KUSO CHIBI!" Aku menyentil dahinya.

"Aduh… ma-maaf Hiruma-san…" dia meringis sambil mengusap dahinya. Kulirik dia sebentar sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

Seringaiku mengembang lebar saat melihat wajahnya semakin merah. Kuacungkan Automatic rifle-ku tepat di keningnya. "Kau juga latihan Kuso Chibi! Atau yang akan mencium keningmu senjata ini."

"Hie? Ba-baiklah." Dia berlari meninggalkanku untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya. Aku menatapnya lekat. Senyum itu, tawa itu, wajah itu, semuanya adalah hal yang aku sukai darinya. Tidak, aku sudah terjerat olehnya. Hanya dia yang bisa mengaturku, membuatku lebih, yah bisa dibilang agak manusiawi. Entah bagaimana kehidupanku sekarang kalau tidak bertemu dengan pemuda Kobayakawa itu. Mungkin aku sudah menjadi manusia setengah setan.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya, Hiruma?" Suara yang sangat kukenal dengan pertanyaan sama yang selalu terlontar. Kupandang tajam orang di sebelahku ini.

"Memang kenapa? Aku mau berhubungan dengan siapapun itu hakku, orang tua sialan!"

Musashi mendengus, "Tapi dia laki-laki. Kau tahu kan? Hubungan kalian itu tidak wajar. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang bila kapten dari Devil Bats seorang gay?"

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Dan kutekankan sekali lagi. HAKKU UNTUK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" Kubanting Automatic rifle-ku dan pergi meninggalkan Musashi.

Aku benci sekali dengan semua orang yang menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikan. Mungkin memang tidak sepantasnya laki-laki dengan laki-laki menjalin hubungan khusus. Tapi semua orang berhak untuk merasakan cinta kan? Walau itu dalam hubungan yang tidak lazim. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun memisahkan Sena dari rengkuhanku. Bahkan aku berani melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankannya, melakukan hal paling gila pun akan kulakukan. Karena aku memang sudah gila. Gila oleh cinta yang diberikan oleh Kuso Chibi padaku.

ooOOOoo

_**1 July**_

Gigiku bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang hampir meledak saat melihat Sena meringkuk di sudut kamarnya tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Aku mendekatinya, kugenggam erat ponselku. Setengah jam yang lalu Sena menelponku dengan suara bergetar. Dan sekarang aku tahu penyebabnya. Ku ambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mungil Sena. Kupeluk erat Sena, dia sedikit meronta namun saat tahu kalau aku yang memeluknya, dia kembali tenang.

"Hi… Hiruma-san… takut… takut…"

"Sstt…" Kueratkan pelukanku. "Aku ada disini, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menangis dalam dekapanku. Aku diam, tak perlu kutanya siapa dalang dari semua ini. Aku sangat tahu siapa. Orang yang paling membenci hubunganku dengan Sena.

Dia…

BRAAAK! Kubanting pintu hingga terbuka. Setelah mengantarkan Sena ke rumahnya, aku langsung menuju ketempat orang yang sangat kubenci itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SENA?" Teriakku penuh amarah.

Pria setengah baya di depanku itu menurunkan sedikit koran yang tengah dibacanya, "Bisa kah kau masuk rumah dengan lebih beretika, Yoichi? Apalagi dihadapan ayahmu."

"Cih, ayah? Aku tidak pernah sudi mempunyai ayah sepertimu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sena?"

Yuuya, ayah dari Hiruma itu hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya, "Mengajarkan padanya siapa dia dan siapa kau."

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Sena lagi!" Seruku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh anak itu lagi kalau aku sudah mati, nak. Atau kau ingin membunuhku?" tanyanya dengan dengusan seolah mengejekku.

Rahangku mengeras, kukepalkan tanganku hingga buku jariku memutih, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Sekalipun kau ayahku."

"Silahkan saja, nak." Dia tersenyum padaku dan aku tahu dia sedang merendahkan aku. "Buat aku skakmat dengan otakmu, Hiruma Yoichi."

ooOOOoo

_**16 July**_

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon jangan pukuli Hiruma-san!"

Samar kudengar suara Sena. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu? Harusnya dia lari dari sini. Kugerakan badanku, namun hasilnya nihil. Semua badanku sakit sekali. Aku ingat kalau aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sena di sebuah desa, tempat yang mungkin tidak akan terjamah oleh Yuuya. Namun aku salah, Tiba-tiba saja banyak laki-laki dengan tuxedo dan kacamata hitam menyerang kami. Aku tahu siapa mereka, orang suruhan dari ayahku. Aku mencoba melindungi Sena walau badanku berkali-kali ditendang dan dipukul.

Kubuka sedikit mataku, Sena sedang memeluk kaki dari salah satu kawanan itu, menghalanginya untuk memukulku lagi.

"Se... Sena…"

"MINGGIR KAU!" Orang itu menendang Sena, dan membuat tubuh mungilnya terhempas kebelakang. Tepat ke sebuah jurang.

"SENA!" Kukerahkan semua tenagaku, aku berlari dan mencoba meraih tangannya.

"HIRUMA-SAN!"

Aku hampir meraih tangannya namun hanya terlambat sepersekian detik tubuh Sena jatuh ke jurang. Kalap, aku menjatuhkan diriku. Aku harus mendapatkan Sena. Aku harus menolongnya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya.

"_Hiruma-san… aku takut berpisah dengan Hiruma-san."_

"_Kita tidak akan berpisah! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."_

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita meninggal?"_

"_Kalau begitu harus menunggu."_

"_He? Memang bisa?"_

"_Harus bisa! Kuso Chibi!"_

ooOOOoo

_**16 August**_

"Dia mengalami luka parah dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bangun atau tidak." Jelas Mamori. Orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dan Sena.

Beruntung saat jatuh dari jurang, aku bisa bertahan namun Sena mengalami luka yang parah. Aku baru sadar setelah sebulan dirawat oleh Mamori yang memang seorang dokter dan kebetulan dia tinggal di desa tempat dimana aku dan Sena mengalami insiden itu.

"Kau harus menyelamatkannya. Akan aku bayar berapapun yang kau mau. Tapi selamatkan dia."

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu, aku akan mencoba semaksimal mungkin."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku lirih.

"Dia hebat bisa bertahan." Mamori tersenyum padaku.

"Karena dia sudah berjanji untuk menungguku."

ooOOOoo

_**16 September**_

"Bantu aku untuk membunuhnya, aku tahu kau punya dendam pada orang itu kan?" Tanyaku di sela serangai khasku.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menatap datar sedang 'ekor'nya, si pemuda berambut biru hanya melihatku dari balik punggung Akaba. "Ada alasan kenapa menggunakan 'jasaku' ini?"

Aku mendengus, "Karena kita sama-sama punya dendam padanya."

"Tapi kau anak dari Yuuya, bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu?"

Kuacungkan pistol yang sedari tadi kusimpan dibalik jaket yang kukenakan, "Aku berani bertaruh nyawa kalau aku mengkhianatimu."

Dia diam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan mengambil pistol dari tanganku, ditaruhnya moncong pistol itu tepat di kepalaku, "Kau cukup meyakinkan. Berani kau berkhianat, aku tidak keberatan bila hanya mendapatkan nyawa dari anak Yuuya."

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, rambut merah sialan."

"Hm, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, abaikan hatimu bila ingin membunuh. Jangan pernah berhenti walau hatimu menangis."

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu membunuh dia, Yuuya Yoichi."

ooOOOoo

_**16 October**_

"Kau pikir aku akan takut padamu?" ucapan menyebalkan itu terlontar dari mulut Agon yang sekarat karena peluru-peluru dari AK-47 milikku yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Aku menyeringai, Kuinjak kepala orang sialan itu, "Kau pikir aku butuh ketakutanmu? Yang aku butuhkan adalah nyawamu."

"Ukh… ke… kenapa? Kau mau balas dendam?" dia tertawa, "Kau tahu, pemuda manis itu sangat nikmat sekali."

Gerahamku mengeras, kuarahkan AK-47 ku tepat di kepalanya, "Bayar semua yang pernah kau lakukan padanya dengan nyawamu."

DOORR!

Nyawa pertama yang aku persembahkan padamu Kuso Chibi.

ooOOOoo

End of Hiruma's PoV

Dan sebentar lagi film ini akan mencapai endingnya. Hiruma lah yang akan membuat akhir dari cerita ini, akankah dia yang mati atau Yuuya. Sebulan lagi, penentuan semuanya, tanggal 16. Akuma akan kembali mencabut nyawa, nyawa yang tersisa.

ooOOOoo

Mata onyx Shin melebar saat dilihatnya data-data yang didapatkan dari hasil penyelidikan Akuma. "I-ini?"

Takami menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok, dia membenarkan kacamatanya sebelum memberikan penjelasan, "Pada kasus pembunuhan Gaoh, sepertinya Akuma melakukan kesalahan fatal yang tidak disadarinya. Dia meninggalkan sidik jari di TKP. Dan saat diperiksa, hasilnya…"

"Akuma adalah Hiruma Yoichi? Anak dari Yuuya?"

Takami mengangguk, "Setidaknya itu yang didapatkan dari hasil pemeriksaan."

"Tapi menurut kabar HIruma Yoichi sudah meninggal?"

"Menurut media massa mungkin dia meninggal tapi kita tidak tahu kan, apa dia benar-benar meninggal atau tidak. Lagipula kematian Hiruma masih belum menemukan titik terang saat kasus itu ditutup oleh pihak kepolisian yang menanganinya."

Shin menggenggam erat data-data ditangannya, "Akuma…"

ooOOOoo

TBC

ooOOOoo

Near Kun : Thanks udah baca… mohon review and kritiknya ya! XD


End file.
